Compatibilty
by AsaLeonOrcot
Summary: Leon wants a child, a family, so he begins to date like crazy. But what will D do about it? D/Leon
1. Chapter 1

Leon loved children, he really did. They were about the sole source of joy and hope on this planet, they were the future. They were innocent, unmarred by the harsh reality of the world as their parents did their best to protect them.

Yes, Leon loved children.

And he wanted one of his own.

It only started just recently, he found himself looking longingly at the children running down the streets, the babies being held by their mothers. He wanted a child, however, how was he to get one without a woman in his life?

So he began dating, really dating, not just the flings he usually had with the women who only wanted the sex.

He wanted so badly to have a family now, it was strange, it came out of nowhere.

It was not unnoticed.

Jill watched her friend date like crazy, each woman lasting from a couple days to a month at the most. She was worried, not because he was dating, but because she felt he was dating all the wrong people.

The women Leon dated tended to take f of her friends willingness to do anything for them. She knew he was finally hit with the need to have a relationship, knew he wanted a kid, she saw the way he looked at them. Her friend had finally grown up.

However, he still seemed to be blind to what was right in front of him.

She also noticed D, his eyes narrowed at the various women that had entered his detective's life, she'd seen him scare them away with pleasant smiles and mysterious words. Words that always had malicious intent buried deep inside of them, the women noticed as well, and quickly backed away from the blonde detective.

Which, in turn, left the man alone and miserable.

Jill decided that enough was enough. She loved D, he was great, but Leon had always been like a younger brother to her, their mothers had been best friends, she'd known Leon from the day he was born, and she would not allow the Count to keep him so depressed.

So now here she was, sitting at the Count's table, drinking tea and giving him a sharp look.

" Miss Jill," D sighed, " would you mind telling me why I am on the receiving end of the " Evil Eye"." he asked.

Jill closed her eyes and breathed in, face looking irritated the entire time.

" Butt out of Leon's love life." she answered harshly.

D looked shocked as he put down his tea cup with a soft *_clank_*.

" Miss Jill, whatever do you mean?" he asked.

" Don't give me that crap D!" she shouted, startling D with her language and tone, she never usually acted in such a way, so she really must be serious.

" Quite playing with him! You've been ruining his chances at love for a long time now, most women leave because of your interventions!"

D didn't know what to say, it was true after all, he was purposely ruining the detective's chances at a normal, human life.

He couldn't help it, the women made his blood boil when the even looked at his Leon. When they even laid a finger on him, he felt the need to lifted his lips up in a snarl.

They couldn't have him, not any one of them could have him. None of them deserved him, not one.

" They do not deserve him." he said quietly.

Jill glared.

" No, you're just jealous and don't want anyone else to have him."

Then she stood up and headed for the door.

" Either tell him how you feel, or stay out of the way. Leon deserves to be happy."

And then she left.

D was left with a million thoughts swirling in his head at once.

He wanted Leon, he'd come to this conclusion long ago.

However, he knew that his grandfather would definitely not approve, and he deeply cared for his grandfather.

He had told himself that he would leave the detective alone, however, he could not stop himself from fighting off all potential suitors, both male and female, human and not.

His instincts screamed at him to claim what was his, to never let another touch him in such intimate ways.

His human wanted a child, he could tell. It was only natural, his detective was merely searching for his place, which was determined by those around you.

He desired a mate and child, both of which D could supply him with, very gladly as well.

And how he wanted to be the one to give Leon what he wanted, he wanted so badly to give all that the detective desired.

It was in his nature, kami tended to be quite possessive, especially in the case of potential mates.

They would give all that they could should they find someone who seemed to be compatible with them.

As soon as Leon had first entered his petshop, his senses had been put onto overdrive as he sensed the compatibility he had with this man.

They could produce a child, they were compatible in body and spirit, and that was all that truly mattered with his species, unlike humans, who were solely bound by gender.

He'd tried to ignore this compatibility for so long now, but he just couldn't.

He'd need only smell the man's scent to be reminded of that fact, it shouted out the readiness of the man to mate, driving him mad with desire.

He tried to look the detective in the face at all times, because, should his eyes wonder, he'd notice the strong chest, the long legs, and the wideness of the man's hips, perfect for child bearing.

Very much unlike his own, narrow hips. His body could not hold a child, not one born with a partner at least. Not only was it incapable of doing so due to his being born incomplete, but his hips were too thin, an after effect of so many generations reproducing without a mate, and would only end in still-birth.

Any child produced from copulation with this man would be strong and healthy. New blood would be introduced into the family, which was exactly what they needed, the way they had been reproducing was merely for survival, and could only be used so many times.

This was all quite a turn on for the young Count, however, he'd fought off the desire as he knew his grandfather's reaction would be bleak.

As he thought, the bell at the door rang as the detective walked in.

" Hey D….." he sighed out, sitting at the table and resting his head in his hand, slumping in his chair.

D snapped out of his thoughts to look at the detective.

He really did look miserable, tired and lonely. His figure slumped in his unhappiness of not finding a mate.

D could feel the pull again, his baser side angry at how he had allowed his mate to wait for so long that he felt so lonely.

Why was he allowing his beloved to go waiting, waiting for himself and his seed?

Why? His grandfather?

D could feel the stirrings of desire in his body once more as he stared at the tired detective.

_Claim him_, came the voice of his baser side, _do it now, give him what he wants_.

D could feel the elongation of his canines, the lengthening of his claws.

Forget his grandfather! Why should it matter what the man said?

Especially when he was keeping him from making his chosen happy.

Leon looked up, only to see nearly pupil-less eyes staring down at him, and he could sear he saw a long, sharp fang pointing out from the corner of D's lips.

" D?" he asked, only to receive a slight purr in return.

" I'll give you what you want, my love." came D's voice, husky and deeper than Leon had ever remembered it being.

" Love?" he asked as he got off of his seat, slowly moving backwards.

A slight chuckle and a long stride up to the human, until his back hit the wall.

" Yes, love." was then purred out as a hand moved to cup the blonde man's face, looking heatedly into his eyes.

" he-hey D, I could use a little space." Leon blushed and tried to push the Asian man away.

To no avail, D simply waved the hands away, grabbing them and holding them above the man's head, taking in the man's large, shocked eyes and flushed face.

" Wha-what are you doing?" Leon stuttered out as D came closer to him, resting the length of his body along the detective's and bringing his tongue to run against his cheek.

" Only giving you what you want." D replied.

Suddenly, Leon felt his body being lifted from the ground, long, pale arms holding him bridal-style as he was taken into a richly lavish room.

" D?" Leon asked as he was lain across the bed.

" Shh," D shushed, " You want a child, I'll provide it for you."

D gently rubbed the area just below Leon's bellybutton.

" Ch-Child?" Leon squeaked.

" Yes, I'm sure you've already had thoughts about me not being human."

Leon nodded.

" You were right." and then he captured the tanned man's lips in a deep, demanding kiss, licking roughly for entrance.

Leon's head was spinning, confusion quickly overridden by desire as he allowed the man on top of him entrance into his mouth, only briefly noticing the sharp point of D's fangs.

As the man below him whimpered and grabbed onto his shoulders, D's hands wondered downward to the man's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping the blue-faded jeans then rubbing the growing bulge through the thin material of Leon's underwear.

Leon moaned, bucking his hips into D's hand as both jeans and underwear were yanked from his body.

By this point, Leon was past the point of no return, now as driven by instinct as his partner was, whimpering and thrusting his hips, wanting D's hand to be on him again.

D chuckled and grabbed the blonde's dick, pumping it slowly as his detective brought his head up to watch what was being done to his body, moaning at how arousing the site was.

D brought Leon's chin to face his way, looking deeply into his deep, cerulean eyes.

D smiled a seductive smile as he kissed Leon deeply once more, quickening his pumping and tightening his grasp.

Leon's pleasured scream was lost into the kiss as he spasmed and released himself into D's hand, panting as D turned to look at his now white-covered hand, smirking and licking off every last drop from his hand.

Leon watched through an aroused haze, growing hard once again at the sight.

He looked at D, then at himself, D was far too dressed. So he tried to get D out of his elaborate clothing, fumbling with the buttons as he was still experiencing the shock of orgasm.

D smiled and quickly pulled off Leon's shirt, then undid his clothing for him, revealing smooth, milky-colored skin.

Leon stared at the fully erect organ between D's legs. It was red, almost purple from arousal, long and thick, maybe a bit larger than himself ( You imagine the size, it's more fun that way.).

He knew he would usually be disgusted by this kind of thing, but, at the moment, he couldn't help but want to return the favor, so he brought his face down until he was facing the pulsing organ and gave a cautious lick to the bulbous head.

D moaned, holding himself back from simply thrusting into his beloved's mouth, not wanting to scare the man away, letting him explore and become comfortable with this situation.

Leon was encouraged by the moan and took D into his mouth, sucking gently and bobbing his head up and down, taking it further into his mouth as he became further encouraged by the soft purr he heard come from D's chest.

Bringing his mouth off of the erection, he licked the slit as he remembered had felt good to him when a girl had given him head.

D moaned and jerked his hips, going into the blonde's mouth once again.

He could no longer help it, he was too far lost now as he grabbed onto the man's blonde hair, fisting it tightly in his hand as he brought the man's mouth further onto him, forcing him to take him in all the way.

Surprisingly, Leon did not mind, he was even turned on by the harsh treatment as he was forced to take the man in and out again, sucking harder as he became further aroused by the treatment.

Suddenly, as he was forced onto the cock completely, a hot liquid spurted into his throat, coating it as he was forced to stay where he was by D's strong hands. He swallowed and looked up into D's eyes as he was allowed to pull away, the hands now only gently petting his scalp.

" Mmm, thank you very much detective." D purred out.

" Leon." was all Leon could say.

D's eyes grew even darker.

" Leon." he said right back.

He then pushed the man gently onto his back, kissing him heatedly as he delighted at the taste of himself on the detective's tongue.

Pulling away, he looked deeply into lust-fogged eyes, smiling fondly.

" Relax" was all he said as his hand reached down to the puckered flesh that would serve as his entrance into his lover's body.

Leon felt the touch of soft finger pads run across his most private places, making a face at how unusual it felt to him.

Then, the finger dipped in, a slight pain coming with it as he gasped and tried to pull away from the curious fingers.

" Shh." D shushed and kept the man immobile by having his other hand grasp onto his shoulder, keeping him in place.

The finger began to pump into him, soon accompanied by another, then another. Leon felt the pleasure rush into his system, replacing the earlier pain as the fingers gently touched something deep inside of him, sending sparks of pleasure into his vision.

As he was touched in that special place over and over again, Leon moaned and flailed about. His back arched and hips pushed onto the fingers as his cum came rushing out of him, covering his chest and stomach.

D smirked and admired his work. Leon was spayed beautifully on the bed, face flushed, eyes hooded, chest rising and falling with every intake of breath.

Leon opened his eyes, only to be struck by the sight of D taking the fingers that had been inside of his body into his mouth.

Instinct drove D on as he pulled his lover close to him, purring loudly as he rubbed his own neck to Leon's, caressing bronze-colored skin with his finger tips.

Then, a sharp pain as Leon's body was breached once again, this time by something much larger.

" Uuhhh!" he shouted as he arched into D, pleasure once again replacing the pain as D slowly and gently pushed in and out of his body.

" Ooh." D rasped, planting gentle kisses onto his detective's chest and neck.

Gradually, his thrusts became more forceful, coming harder and faster in and out of his new mate.

Sweat coated their bodies as kisses became even more heated, deepened and becoming more hasty and needy.

Hands touched and groped, the D's hands grasped onto Leon's waist, lifting it up slightly off the bed as he hooked his lover's legs behind his back and thrusted hard into his lover, going in as deep as he could before pulling out and going back in again.

Leon keened loudly as he was pounded into harshly, then as he was lifted off the bed, into D's arms, so they were in a sitting position, in a firm embrace.

Leon screeched at how the new position allowed for D to go so much deeper, and D smirked at how vocal his new mate was.

Leon couldn't keep the sounds from emerging as the were ripped from his body by D's constant hitting of that special place deep within him, his body sang with pleasure and he mewled and screamed out as he was once again forced to orgasm, cum now also covering the Count's chest,

Suddenly, D slammed the detective down onto his cock, holding him there as Leon felt a steady stream of cum fill his body, the heat creating a pool inside of his belly.

He was locked in place by D's hands on his waist as they fell back onto the bed, Leon's back against the sheets, and he felt a jolt of pain as D's fangs sank into his shoulder, marking him as D's for all of eternity and arresting his aging process.

D collapsed onto his mate, completely spent. Leon was squashed under the weight, but he found that oddly comfortable.

D slipped out from Leon's body, to which Leon groaned in protest as D pulled away, bringing his nose to Leon's belly as he took a deep breath, then purred in satisfaction as he brought himself up to embrace the detective again.

" There now," came his silky voice, " I told you I'd give you what you wanted."

He looked rather smug at himself as he rolled over to Leon's side, grabbing the sheets to cover them as he embraced his dear detective from behind, his hand stroking the skin above his love's abdomen as they both drifted off to sleep.

-

So, what do you think?


	2. The Day After

D woke up the next morning, wondering what had happened the night before. Last he remembered, Jill had been yelling at him about how he was getting in the way of Leon's love-life. He remembered her leaving, then…..Leon came in and…..

D's eyes grew wide, and at the slight feel of a warm body moving beside his own.

_Leon!_

There, laying at his side was Leon, hair loose and splayed across the pillow, breathing lightly, and D could tell by the way the blanket scarcely covered the man's body that the man was….in his birthday suit.

It all came back to him at that moment, he gave in…..he gave in to his baser side!

D wanted to curse at himself, WHAT had he DONE!!!!

Leon would not appreciate this, not one little bit!

Sure, he had wanted a child, but D seriously doubted that this was the way Leon had thought to go about it.

" Nnnngh." D heard Leon moan and turn over in his sleep, now facing D's direction.

What should he do? If there was one thing that D did not want, it was for Leon to hate him. In fact, that was one of his worst nightmares.

D quickly got out of bed and dressed as he saw the first signs of Leon stirring.

" Nngh, where am I?" Leon asked as he got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

As he was finally able to see clearly he looked right at the rigidly standing D.

" D? What're you doing here?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

D was practically sweating bullets, very out of character for a guy who always had to look so on top of things.

……On top of things…..

……On top…..

Leon's eyes grew wide, his mouth going slack.

Oh fuck! What did they-?

Why did they-?

Why did he let this kinda thing happen!!!

" Ah-t-tch-t!" he babbled and tried to move as far away from the man, no, not man, male yes, man no.

He scooted away a little too far, resulting in him falling off the side of the bed.

He waited for impact, but it never happened, and as he opened shaky eyes he looked right into a pair of mismatching colored eyes

D had caught him.

But that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was the fact that he was very cold, very naked, and very much aware of the fact that the body that he was pressed so close to at the moment, the one currently clothed in colorful silk, was not so clothed last night.

He quickly scrambled to get his feet back on the ground, then promptly wound himself up in D's silken bed sheets.

_Did every fabric D owned have to be silk?_

Blushing furiously, even his head was covered, hiding himself away from a currently panicked D.

Okay, so, what did D say last night? Something about a kid?

He said he would give Leon what he wanted, which he admitted really was to have a family.

But how would D be able to that?

After what happened the night before, Leon was very certain that D was male.

He didn't care how feminine the guy looked! He was VERY much a MALE!!!

…..D did say he wasn't human, but….did that mean…..

Oh _fuck_ no!!!

His face quickly shoot out from beneath the sheets, giving D a _you didn't_ look.

D just looked down to his feet in shame.

" Yo-you said you would give me a….?" Leon trailed off.

D simply nodded.

" And you…."

D nodded again.

" I did not mean for things to happen this way detective." D managed to get out.

Leon looked around the room numbly, saw his clothes on the floor, got dressed and slowly walked out of the room, unable to completely process the situation at the moment.

Which left D alone in the room, miserable and suddenly feeling very….human….in his sudden loneliness and longing for someone to hold….

…..okay, not just anyone, it was a very specific someone he longed to hold.

A very specific person who just walked out of his front door.

Carrying his child.

_WHAT_ had he gotten himself _INTO!!!_

_-_

What just happened?

D wasn't human, that was something he could very easily accept. After so long of being around the guy, it was perfectly believable to him that the guy wouldn't be human.

But….but this? Really?

How could it be possible? Leon was very sure that he was male, at least, last he checked he was.

So how?

He knew it was more than likely to be because of D not being exactly….human….

But seriously! A male was a male!! They don't just up and get pregnant after one night with a dude!!!!

There was something else that was bugging him, something deep inside.

Something that he had been denying for a long time now.

There was a part of him that did not really mind at all, it was…..happy….even.

And that just bugged him even more.

He just didn't know what to feel at the moment. Upset, confused, angry, disgusted,….happy?

What was he thinking last night?

He had been confused, then….extremely turned on….

NO!!! No! He had not been turned on, because that would mean that Leon was gay, and he was not gay!

Leon Orcot was _NOT_ GAY!!!!

…..He did not care how much he….had….had….

WELL IT _FUNCKIN' _FELT GOOD, OKAY!!!!

But that didn't mean _anything!!!_

It was sex, sex is _supposed_ to feel good, so it made sense then, that it had….felt good.

Anyone would have felt the same, right?

As Leon finally got to the door of his apartment, he quickly opened the door, went inside, locked the door, then plopped himself down onto the bed.

Trying to ignore the small ache he had for someone to lay there with him.

-

Sad, but at least Leon isn't denying that it felt good for him!

He's just a very confused little human at the moment.

So, there's gonna be some distance for a little while here, and a time skip of about three months after this chapter.

Don't worry there WILL be a happy ending, hopefully one that will make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Hey, to twin, or not to twin? That, is the question!

Boy or girl? Or both?


	3. Twelve Weeks Afterwards

Twelve weeks.

Twelve, _agonizing_, weeks.

D stood inside of his petshop, at his table, looking irritated as he stared at the wood so intensely that he could see the grain.

He wanted to give Leon his space, but this was ridiculous!!!

Every instinct told him to run to his mate, to do everything he possibly could to try to sway his wayward mate to come back without resistance.

However, the few times that he had tried, Leon found some way to completely avoid him, and if he caught up to him, he was only met with a blank face.

And that scared him.

He couldn't believe it, but he _desperately_ wanted Leon to yell at him, scream, shout, _hit him_!! As long as it was something other than that blank look on his face!!!

The only reason he was not running out the door right this moment was because of certain nighttime activities that he was sure Leon would not approve of.

NO, no, not that!

No, he had come up with the tendency to leave the Petshop at night, only to end up at Leon's window.

He'd noticed, of course, the small bump growing beneath Leon's belly button recently, and his fingers would twitch, the urge to stroke and caress becoming almost unbearable.

Once the man was asleep, he'd go in and gently lay himself at the bed, being extremely careful not to wake him.

He'd lay far on the opposite side of the man, only to wake the next morning in a tangle of limbs. He was always in the same place he had fallen asleep, it was always the slumbering blonde who had moved from his place to cuddle up to him.

This never ceased to warm him down to his very soul. Looking down onto his lover's sleeping face.

It brought up hope inside of him. Hope that, maybe, just maybe, his mate had some sort of feelings for him. That he trusted him, even if it only was subconsciously.

He knew that this could also be due to the baby, he knew that the baby would eventually seek out it's father. Even unborn, the baby would start showing its characteristics, little parts of it's personality, using it's mother's body to do so.

And kami babies needed to share in their father's energies.

However, Leon was only at three months, these types of things tended to start at five months, though it was not unheard of for it to start earlier.

And so, hope sprung to life inside of the Chinese Kami.

Leon would come back soon, he had to.

But D would not force him to do so.

-

Leon wasn't stupid, he was aware of the fact that D broke into his apartment every night to sleep next to him.

The first time he realized, he was about ready to spring himself out of bed to curse at the Count with everything that he's got.

But then, that small part of him, the same one that did enjoy what had happened between him and the Count, stopped him.

He let him stay there every night, and every morning he'd wake to find him gone, and himself on D's side of the bed.

….Leon thinks he's getting too used to this, and the shame that he felt came back every morning, once he realized that, once again, he did not protest the fact that the man had the nerve to sleep with him again.

….No, not that way!!!

Just plain old regular sleep.

Then there was _the bump_.

Yes people, _the bump_.

When he first realized it was there, he had paled.

He knew it would come, what, with the constant puking, munching, and mood swings he'd been having lately, he knew that it would come.

However, when it did, he realized.

This wasn't going to go away, this really did happen….

Then, when he'd curse and shout at the Count from within his small apartment, there was that small voice again _" Isn't this what you wanted?"_.

Well…._YEAH!!!_….technically…..

Bu-but, like this?

No, he had not seen it happening like this.

For one, in his thoughts, he had be the _FATHER!!!_

Though, as the time went by, Leon got used to the small bump, it still bugged him from time to time, remembering how easily he had given in, but….

….Well it's not like it's _the bump's_ fault!!!

_The bump_ was the only innocent party here!

So, as he walked down the street on his regular patrol of Chinatown, decidedly avoiding a certain petshop, he came across a Chinese shop for children.

Now seriously, he wasn't going to walk in there, right?

All he saw were mothers, expecting, with infants, or with children, walk in there.

And there was something else he noticed, they all seemed to look at him!

In fact, he never really paid much attention before, but the people in Chinatown had always tended to stare at him. He'd always shaken it off as them staring at someone who looked so different from themselves.

But now?….He wasn't so sure….

They all seemed to give a slight bow, something else he had always brushed off.

Did they….did they….know?

Leon stared at the shop, before trying to turn away.

Key word: trying.

A small, slender hand grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

Looking down, he saw that it was a young Chinese woman, one with a _big_ smile on her face.

" Now," she said, " Why don't you come in?"

Leon protested lightly as he was pulled in to shop.

" You're Leon Orcot? Right?" she asked.

Leon could only nod and looked at her oddly, how did she know his name?

He heard a small laugh.

" I'm Chyou! I've been wanting to meet you for soooooo long now!" she happily declared.

Leon looked at her, the look on his face probably one of the dumbest-looking ones he'd ever made.

" Oh come on! How could I not know you? Everyone here in Chinatown does! You're always going around, watching out for us. We all really appreciate it you know!" the young woman exclaimed.

Leon blushed, he didn't realize how much the people around here really paid attention, usually, he was just ignored.

" It only helps that the Count cares about you so much!" she smiled.

Leon froze, a blush rose to his face.

Cared about him? Really?

Wait, why did he care?!

The woman seemed to notice how the young cop froze, and she blinked up at him.

" What is it? I noticed that you've been avoiding the shop lately, have you and the Count had a fight?" she asked, there was an odd glint in her eyes as she asked this question, and Leon fought off the small voice inside of him that told him that she knew more than she was letting on.

Leon looked at the floor, then reached into his pocket and brought out a small, cinnamon flavored, hard candy. It was packet with sugar, and Leon quickly popped it into his mouth.

His pocket was filled with them, he'd really been craving sugar recently.

It figured….really, it did.

" Mister Orcot?"

Leon avoided her gaze and looked to the floor.

Chyou just smiled.

" I see, then I hope you both make up soon, it's not healthy to deny yourself of something, or someone, that you love." she giggled.

Leon's face snapped up, and his face grew angry.

" LOVE? _LOVE?!_ I has nothing to do with love!" he shouted angrily.

But the woman did not seem in the least bit afraid, she actually seemed a bit amused.

" Only desire then?" she asked.

Leon's face was red as a cherry, redder even, as he registered what had just been said to him.

Desire? NO!!!

He did not _desire_ the Count in any way shape or form!

….But that was a lie, and Leon did not like lies, especially when it was to himself.

He had, had dreams about it, being with the Count, from even before _it_ happened_._

And he felt slightly ashamed to admit that he dreamed such dreams even now after.

" Well then, I guess there is definitely desire there!" she exclaimed as Leon stuttered for his words.

" Are you sure there is no love there?" she asked mischievously.

Leon surprised himself by actually thinking about it.

Was there love?

He knew that he had grown close to Chinaman, he'd already known that he'd thought of the man as one of the closest friends he'd ever had, despite the fact that he was investigating the man.

But love?

Wait! Why was he considering this? He wasn't gay!

But, but….there was that voice again, one that told him that there were definitely some….deeper, feelings there.

" Well then, if you can't answer that right off the bat, maybe you should go talk to the Count, I'm sure he'll be happy to have you back." she said kindly before a small cry was heard.

Leon looked at the door in the shop which seemed to lead to where the cry came from.

" Oh! Wait here for a second will you?" the woman asked as she disappeared into the doorway.

Coming back, she held a small infant.

It looked to be a boy, with a small tuft of dark hair on his head.

One thing Leon noticed, the kid had dark skin which contrasted greatly with his mother's.

The Chinese woman gently sat the baby on the cashier's desk, gazing at him with obvious pride.

" This is Alo, say hi to Leon Orcot, Alo!" she said happily as she waved the child's arm for him in Leon's direction, which Leon found very amusing.

The baby giggled and reached for him and Leon felt warmth rush into his heart as he gave a gentle smile, unconsciously reaching out to feel his _bump_.

" So!" Chyou brought him back to reality, the hand yanking away from his belly, " Is there anything you need?" she asked.

Leon thought about what he should say, _the bump_ would need clothes eventually, right?

But he couldn't just say that to her.

" Uhh, no." he whispered.

Chyou looked at him skeptically, then smiled again, she seemed to be just full of them.

" Well, why don't you take these anyways?" she said as Leon looked up at her, only to see her holding a large bag filled with baby's clothing.

Leon sweat dropped as the bag was dropped into his hands with a happy smile.

" Err." Leon looked at her in confusion.

" Just in case." she said.

" Oh, and there both girl's and boy's clothes in there." she happily bounded up to him with Alo in hand as Leon prepared to leave the shop and let out a confused " Good Bye".

It was only as he was leaving that he realized that everyone in the shop had been staring at him the entire time.

" Well now, it was great to meet you! Tell the Count you're welcome!" Chyou exclaimed as she waved Alo's hand in a goodbye wave.

Leon gave a small wave and left, large bag in hand, thinking about the strange conversation he had just had with a seemingly random Chinese woman.

" Chyou? My love? Meddling in the Count's affair's again?" came a rough, deep voice as a tall, dark skinned man came into view, his inky-black hair flowing freely on his back.

" Oh shush, Honon! I just want to help the poor man, lord knows I understand how he must feel at the moment!" Chyou pouted at the tall man, gently rocking her baby as he whimpered at her raised voice.

The man, Honon, simply smiled, taking the child from her arms and leading them back into their home.

-

Now Leon thought about it hard and, before he knew it, he stood outside of a very familiar petshop, large bag still in hand.

Maybe, she was right, just maybe, he should talk to D about all of this.

He couldn't just ignore what had happened, there was just no way that he could. Within six more months, _the bump_, no, _the baby _would be here, very alive and….very real.

Like it or not, that tied him permanently to D.

And he wasn't so sure anymore that he disliked that as much as he thought he did.

He did, after all, let D lay next to him every night.

Reluctantly, he opened the front door.

" I'm back!" he shouted, putting the bag down to the side.

-

D was in one of the back rooms, speaking to his daughter, Hon Lon.

" Father, what ails you? You've been so despondent lately." Shuko asked as Kannan glared and Junrei whined.

" Isn't it obvious, stupid?! Mom's been gone!" Kannan growled out angrily.

Junrei whimpered some more.

" We never even got to talk to him!" she cried.

D sighed, the girls had been wanting to meet their mother for a long time now. However, he knew that Leon had not been ready to face that he had a dragon for a daughter, or that they called him " Mother", " Mommy", or " Mom".

" Shush Kannan, I only wished to give father the chance to voice his concerns." Shuko fought back.

" Arrrgh!" Kannan growled, " I'm so tired of sharing a body with you!" she yelled.

D sighed, he'd actually been working on a way to do just that, separate them. They just couldn't get along having to deal with each other all the time.

As he watched his daughter's quarrel, he sensed someone near the entrance of the shop, his cue to go to the front of the shop.

However, this presence felt _very_ familiar.

D walked out of Honlon's room, muttering a faint " goodbye" as he walked down the hall.

" I'm back!"

D froze, could it be?

Could he dare to hope?

" D!" he heard the voice cry out.

I was! It had to be!

D walked as quickly as he could down the hallway, trying to look as calm and composed as he could beforehe gave up and ran to the front of the shop, soon coming face to face with the man he loved.

" Leon!" he shouted as he came to stand right in front of the man.

D saw Leon look at the ground for a second before looking straight into D's mismatched eyes.

" This is all very weird, D." he stated.

D nodded.

" I understand, and I truly am sorry about how this all came about. Though, I think I should tell you that I do not regret it." he said truthfully.

Leon blushed and grabbed another cinnamon-flavored candy from his pocket, popping it quickly into his mouth.

" Don't expect too much, okay?" he asked.

" Of Course." D answered, leading Leon to sit at the couch, grabbing his bag, then raising an eyebrow at the contents.

Leon blushed and looked away, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

" Uh, this lady, Chyou, gave them to me….more like pushed them onto me really." he said, scratching his cheek embarrassedly.

D's eyebrow raised even higher.

" Chyou?" he asked.

Leon nodded.

" Yeah, why?" he asked as D just smiled and shook his head.

" No reason." he answered, smiling as he sat into the chair opposite of Leon.

There was a long explanation to go through.

-

I'm tired, goodnight!=^-^=


End file.
